Avenger
by Night of the Starry Sky
Summary: They have taken everything from him. His wife, his unborn child. Now all of those responsible must pay with their life. Stella/Noctis


**Title: Avenger**  
**Author: StarryNight1988**  
**Pairing: Stella/Noctis**  
**Warnings/Spoilers: Somewhat AU**  
**Author Notes: Semi inspired by a movie that I watch, and a music vid of Stella/Noctis I watch awhile back. **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy versus xiii**

Maybe he should have been expecting this to happen.

He knows that not everyone agree would to his marriage to Stella Nox Flurent considering her ties to Tenebrae. Despite the fact their marriage form an alliance to the neighboring nation and that peace has spread through both kingdoms.

Not to mention the fact that she is like him. Another person who can see the light, and he knows that somebody has been eliminating all of those who can see the light of Etro.

Even now it seems like a blur to him. One minute they were walking down the stone steps of the museum and the next thing he knows, he was catching Stella's bleeding form.

Neither of them heard the bullet.

But he still couldn't help but to feel a hot flash of anger spread through his veins as he looked at his dying wife blood seeping through her pastel lavender gown and onto his dark suit. Not like he necessary cares or anything, but it did give him some insight on how she died.

He knew it was a sniper, an experienced one at that.

He can still hear his voice slightly calling out her name over, and over again. Her rose pink lips curling into a soft weak painful smile and he silently knows that she probably would probably die before the medics come. Even white magic spells would be useless now.

Even now he can only concentrate on her small and painful gasps of air. She didn't say anything although she somehow was able push her thoughts into his mind.

He can slightly feel people freaking out a bit as they form a semi circle around them, others half wondering who killed her. While his friends slightly push them back so they wouldn't get to close.

Not like he was really paying any attention to them, although he did feel. He didn't even let go of her when the medics finally came.

"My lord we need to take her to the hospital," a male medic says semi resting a hand on his shoulder. Although he shows no signs of reaction or giving into the medics requests.

The only thing he knows that is his wife is dead and he wants revenge.

"Noct let them take her," Samuel's reasonable voice utters softly. He nods lightly before allowing the medic to take her. "I want you to go with them Samuel."

He vaguely notice the other man nods before following the medics to the ambulance. He slightly caught Desdus concern look almost as if he was afraid of what he plans to do next, but before his blonde friend can open his mouth to say something he quickly disappears.

Teleporting to the roof of the building across the street.

The only logical place that a sniper can shoot from and not surprisingly he founded no one was there, the only clue that he was correct in his assumption that the assassin shot from this particular roof was the shotgun still lying on the roof.

Which slightly make sense considering he doubt the assassin would have been able to get away carrying a gun. Not after he killed somebody that is and everyone was suddenly aware with that there was an assassin lurking around.  
He silently moved towards the wall of the small wall surrounding the roof top most likely to prevent people from falling and he can instantly see that the assassin would have a perfect shot from this particular place.

That if there was nothing major that would have gotten in the bullets way, except for a possible person that might have blocked his intended target.

He knows that there was barely anyone surrounding him and his wife. Samuel was waiting for them in the limo, while Marcus and Desdian were walking behind them.

He supposes ever since the war he has let his guard down quite a bit. It was just he had felt content on listening to his wife talking softly to him and he hardly expected that there would be an assassination attempt on her life and possibly his as well. Perhaps if he had somewhat expected an attempt on her life or his. She will still be alive with him.

The soft chime of his phone instantly broke him from his thoughts. He almost immediately knew who it was before he answers the phone.

"What is it Samuel?" he questions.

"I know the reason why Stella was killed," he admits almost hesitantly. He narrows his eyes at that remark. "She is…was pregnant."

He immediately caught the reason why. There is a large amount of people who will fear the birth of a child from two people who can see the light of Etro.

He has to admit the thought that his child would have his and Stella's powers was somewhat laughable. The only way he or she would have the abilities is if the child comes close to dying but nobody really tries to understand the reason why.

"What do you plan to do?" Samuel asks.

"I plan to kill everyone who is involved with her murder," he replies slowly before closing his phone shut.

A part of him knows that is wrong but at the current moment. He could really careless because these people whoever they are.

They have taken everything from him.

**-the end**


End file.
